


The First Encounter

by thedappertrickster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedappertrickster/pseuds/thedappertrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A fill for the "Prompt 199". ) </p><p>From the first glances, their fates are sealed. </p><p>Solas/F!Lavellan drabble set after Lavellan is first discovered and imprisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

Her head hurts, throbs with pain. She sees the blurs of worried faces around her, feels the throbbing in her wrist and wonders if she’s dying. 

She notes the blue of the eyes above hers. 

“You’ll be alright.” 

He’s assuring her, trying to make her feel comfortable. 

She’s anything but. There are hands around her, grappling with her own chest, pulling her apart. 

She’s being undressed. 

She feels the stinging of her wounds, being treated with numerous ointments and she hears the mutterings of healing spells that never seem to do enough. 

When her eyes open she sees only snow. Sees the haunting of blue eyes in front of her, assuring her she’s safe, she’s unique.  
She feels powerful. 

She manages to heave another weighted breath, heavy with blood and soot in her chest. For a moment she sees the Fade clearly, as if she’s grasping at the ends of her life, so close to letting go. She doesn’t yield, but watches.  
Before her there is a bank of white snow. Upon it a great beast, dark fur with bright blue eyes that make her shiver even then. His paws are a deep red, dirt and mud matted with fur. She knows him, knows his name. 

" _Fen’Harel._ " 

She whispers it so quietly that neither Cassandra nor Varric nor even the Inquisitor herself realizes what she’s said.  
He watches her that night, keeping pace of the wound upon her palm, and knows even then that he will never be able to resist her. 

Their fates are already entangled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men


End file.
